For the First
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Uma coletânea de primeiros momentos de uma vida inteira juntos. Momentos que ficam gravados para sempre em nossas memórias.


**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo é de minha total autoria.

Fanfic criada a base do tema Primeiras vezes do SSMonth do grupo fanfics SasuSaku no face.

Espero que gostem;*

* * *

.

.

 **For the First**

Por _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **Em meus braços**

.

.

O ruído eclodiu por todos os cantos do esconderijo. Forte, talvez incomodo para grande maioria, mas indubitavelmente cheio de energia, praticamente vibrava. Ainda mais dentro dele, todos os outros sons foram abafados e só aquele choro alto e profundo ecoava incessante. atraindo-o com uma força magnética.

Invadiu o aposento em que Sakura estava sem titubear.

— Hey! Eu disse que avisava quando pudesse entrar — Karin protestou, porém, foi sumariamente ignorada e isso nem ocorreu por mal. Apenas não tinha como ele focar sua atenção nela, quando seus olhos tinham um destino só.

Sasuke não foi capaz de olhar para mais nada, a não ser o pequeno embrulho irrequieto nos braços de Sakura, o causador de todo aquele barulho e da arritmia cardíaca que o assolava. Ela aninhava a criança em seus braços com calma e gentileza, enquanto o fazia o choro foi diminuindo gradativamente, até não passar mais de um ronronar, um muxoxo bem baixo.

Olhos verdes e brilhantes se encontraram com os dele. Ela estava nitidamente cansada, exausta, mas ainda assim reluzia. Sasuke ousava dizer nunca ter visto um brilho como aquele nas feições de Sakura, uma felicidade, um senso de realização tão genuíno. Ao se aproximar teve a segunda visão brilhante do dia, que o fez respirar bem fundo.

O bebê nos braços de sua esposa não estava limpo, era visível os resquícios de sangue e fluidos. Talvez fosse por isso que ela não parava quieta, incomodada com tudo aquilo. Abria a boca, as mãos, esticava-se por inteiro, mas não abriu os olhos nenhuma vez sequer. A visão mais etérea e perfeita que ele já teve ao longo de seus 22 anos.

— Vocês dois me deixem limpa-la — Karin surgiu rente ao outro ombro de Sakura, pegando a bebê.

Limpa _-la..._ uma menina.

Tocou o ombro de Sakura, dando um beijo casto na testa dela.

— Ela é maravilhosa, Sakura — o sorriso que ela abriu foi enorme, chegava aos olhos que faiscavam brilhantes e lacrimejantes.

— É, não é? Tenho a impressão de que poderia passar o resto da minha vida a admirando e não me cansaria — Inclinou-se outra vez para a esposa, mas dessa vez mirou em seus lábios com ternura. — No final era Sarada mesmo.

Sarada.

O nome era uma brincadeira, um comentário que ele relutou em fazer, mas Sakura nunca o viu dessa maneira. Desde a primeira vez que o ouviu.

Quando Karin trouxe Sarada ela estava completamente limpa, embrulhada em uma manta clara, usando um macacão de bebê amarelo claro, rosada e serena, dormia pacificamente.

— Lave a mão se for pega-la — foi advertido por um olhar incisivo de Karin, mas Sasuke não pensava nisso.

 _Pega-la..._ se inclinou em direção a cama, observando o bebê pequeno e frágil acomodado nos braços de Sakura.

Não. Não pensava mesmo nisso.

Segurou a borda de ferro da cama com sua única mão.

Muito delicada para ele segurar.

Não seria seguro, faltaria apoio.

Não queria tão pouco.

Estava bem em seu posto de observador. Dava para ver tudo a respiração, as mãos que fechavam e abriam, a boca ligeiramente aberta, as bochechas inchadas, a linha dos olhos diminutas, os movimentos involuntários e o olhar de Sakura pregado nele, com aquele sorriso. Aquele sorriso que dizia: _eu sei a verdade, Sasuke Uchiha. Eu posso lê-lo como a palma de minha mão, não pode me enganar._

Arrumou a postura, tossindo de leve e piscando algumas vezes para afugentar... nada. Não tinha nada ali para ser afugentado. Encarou-a de volta.

— Venha cá.

— Sakura, não! — ela o fitou teimosamente, um brilho resoluto no olhar. Ele sabia que não seria possível contraria-la — Não lavei a mão.

— Ela está coberta pela manta, é só não tocar nas mãozinhas — engoliu em seco, um suor brotou no alto de sua testa.

— Não é seguro — praticamente sussurrou, tão baixo que se perguntou se só não tinha falado em sua cabeça. De toda maneira isso não a abalou, pois ela continuou a se aprumar para lhe entregar a criança.

 _Diga um não e acabe com isso. Você não tem condições de segurar uma criança. Sakura não está pensando direito, deve estar morta de cansaço, acabou de dar à luz._

 _Ela se esqueceu... ela ignorou o fato primordial._

 _Avise-a que não está em seu estado de lucidez._

— Dobre o seu braço bem rente ao corpo e se incline em minha direção — sem protestos a ordem de Sakura foi seguida — a cabeça dela vai ficar na dobra, acomode o corpo dela... isso... — ele não tremeu, ele não piscou, ele apenar observou.

O corpo dele estava petrificado, a respiração acelerada, Sarada se acomodou sozinha, espreguiçou-se e por um momento ele entrou em pânico, preparando-se para devolve-la, quando a pequena enrugou o rosto e soltou um muxoxo que ele pensou ser o início de um choro.

Tão pequena que cabia perfeitamente na extensão de seu braço. Macia, quente, frágil, linda. Ela respirava, podia notar o subir e o descer, mas ele precisava se recordar a todo instante.

— Não poderia existir um lugar mais seguro para ela estar — Sakura ouviu afinal. Um meio sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Sasuke, ele não ergueu o olhar para fitar a esposa, sabia exatamente como ela estava.

Como tudo em sua vida, até a felicidade trazia consigo traços de tristeza. O formigamento em seu toco se fez presente como a dias, meses não sentia. Uma necessidade há muito tempo esquecida, palpitou. Mas a pontada não era forte o suficiente para suplantar a emoção que o preenchia naquele instante.

De algum lugar ele ouviu passos retornarem, uma porta se abriu e algo foi largado em cima da bancada.

— Eu fico com ela enquanto você descansa, Sakura — era a voz de Karin e enquanto falava com Sakura se aproximava de Sasuke para pegar o bebê. Ele inclinou o corpo para longe dela, fechando a cara.

— Você pode ir, vamos ficar bem — o ar de descrença quase o enervou, Karin ajeitou os olhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

— Você e um bebê? — Não se deu ao trabalho de responde-la. A frase dela era jocosa, mas soou bem aos ouvidos dele.

Ele e um bebê. Ele e o seu bebê.

Ouviu uma risada suave, facilmente reconhecível, e o farfalhar de lençóis em atrito.

— Nós três ficaremos bem, mas obrigada Karin, por tudo — foi a resposta dela.

Sasuke voltou para junto da cama quando a porta se fechou outra vez as costas dele. Sakura estava deitada de lado, fitando-o gentilmente.

— Pode coloca-la aqui ao meu lado se quiser — ele negou com um aceno.

— Quero segura-la mais um pouco. — _Quero segura-la para sempre._

Era o que queria ter dito, enquanto todo o seu corpo parecia embalado e acalentado por ele aquele pingo de gente. Entendeu perfeitamente o que Sakura disse quando ele entrou, poderia sim passar o resto da vida a admira-la. Sua façanha mais notável, seu maior triunfo.

Encarou Sakura por um instante, reconhecia aquele olhar e sabia muito bem que era reciproco.

Nossa maior vitória, estava ali pela primeira vez em seus braços.

Primeira de muitas.

.

.

* * *

Nota: Espero que vocês tenham curtido, porque pretendo postar mais desses momentos. Fazer uma coletânea ;DD

Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam;*


End file.
